


War Flowers

by AserethStorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood backstory, F/M, First Crush, Flowers, Fluff, Marley Warriors, Panzer unit - Freeform, Pocko, Pokkopiku, Sweet love, motivating letter line, soft bad boy porco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AserethStorm/pseuds/AserethStorm
Summary: How do you tell a girl who you’ve had feelings for...for so long, that you liked her, but know that you can never be together.Would flowers be enough?
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 30





	War Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent, literally wrote this for me but you are all welcome to enjoy it as well! Happy reading <333
> 
> follow me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/aserethstorm/643185004195823616! for more Paradise Royale (my survey corps royalty au) and attack on titan content!

Young Porco has always had his eyes on the prize. Whether that prize would be a mere snack promised after a tiring exam or the boost of cheers after dominating his peers. Now that he is of age that prize grew into something more...and becoming an honorary marleyan became his dream. 

He intends to seize it alongside his brother if it weren’t for certain distractions... 

And by distractions he meant the slacken girl in his military class that goes by the name of Pieck Finger.

_Yes...what a pain she was._

How in class she would just stand there by the side when announcements were made; slightly distant from the rest of the kids or how she doesn’t even seem to try but keeps rising the ranks every day anyways.

All in all, she wasn’t even trying to stand out but Porco always just sees her. Her beautiful onyx eyes that always seemed to look sleepy, the slight shine and waves in her hair as she ties it in her usual low ponytail, and her distinct nose which he knows for sure she would grow into in the future. 

He has never really tried talking to the girl and Marcel would always tease him about it, about how he always stared at Finger like a love-struck idiot. Porco would turn red every time and it annoys him because it’s his first time having these kinds of things and Marcel wouldn’t teach him what to do.

Months after brutal training came their exams. One of them came in a form of a large track field with nothing else but the hues of the dirt and the structures of metal. It was depressing, Porco would say the least but appearances never really mattered to him so he brushes it off as he begins following the other cadets down the stairs.

Pieck didn’t share the same thought though as she continued to stare at the grounds a little bit more. Porco crinkles his nose as he sees a hint of that wistful looking gaze of hers and he finds it hard to understand. What could be so interesting that only she can notice in the-

Following her gaze, his eyes widen, and a small smile forms. It was a pretty thing, the only color that seemed to brighten the dark atmosphere. A wildflower with a deep shade of blue sways at the inner edge of the track. As if it’s crossing the borders between the grass and the dirt, perhaps wishing to be trampled by the oncoming stampede.

Of course! Pretty girls like Pieck love flowers! 

With a clear plan in mind, he runs back to the group, the word losing forgotten in his dictionary. He places 1st in the race with Annie coming in 2nd, he’s exhausted but he manages to snag the flower on his last lap to the finish line. Pieck came in 4th and the rest were a blur. 

The next thing Porco knew, he was maneuvering the crowd as they disperse from the stadium, done with the day’s activities. Searching for messy black hair in the heads that passed him. Feeling even more of a dork as he held the flower tightly behind his back. 

He spots her. Standing there a few meters across him amongst a group of other tired cadets. She wasn’t particularly paying attention to anything except for the soles of her shoe. And Porco found his opening. 

**THIS WAS HIS CHANCE!**

To talk to the elusive Pieck Finger. To give her the wildflower and confess the feelings that he’s been harboring for her and get this big stupid crush thing out of his system.

Deep breaths Porco. He chants, exhaling loudly as he makes his way towards her. Sweat drips from the side of his forehead as his throat constricts. Every step Porco makes brings him closer to her and suddenly the flower behind his back is heavier than before.

It’s doesn’t take long for Pieck to notice his presence and look up from the ground where she stomped her shoe. She pulls her hand in a wave and smiles albeit a barely visible one since she’s too tired to tug it higher. 

“Hey, Pocko.”

That’s his name, right? Pieck can’t remember anybody’s name in her class but judging from his frantic expression, mouth slightly ajar she might’ve said something wrong. Moving one step closer she plans to correct herself but Porco runs away before she could even make another.

  
_Dammit Pocko... **PORCO!** You’re such an idiot!!!_

  
He curses, pulling the blue flower close to his chest as he sprints his embarrassment far away from the stadium. Though he failed to admit his feelings he isn’t giving up yet! He’ll find another way to at least give the flower to her.

In the end, he left the flower in a vase half-filled with water, placed it on top of her bedside table back at the girl's dorm.

  
_You're a coward Porco...a coward._

**________________**

“Cheers Porco!” Colt calls as he downs his drink together with the Jaws. They both wince at the burn, the booze leaving their throats dry. Zeke laughs at the sight, he himself in the process of lighting his second cigarette. “See? Isn’t he a fine young gentleman?” He comments to which Porco replies with a raised brow watching his War-Chief blow off his death stick. The man lazily wraps an arm around Colt and grins. “Soon this colt will turn into a mighty stallion worthy of the Beast.” He adds proudly as Colt looks the other way in embarrassment.

Reiner who was flanking Zeke’s right on the bar table grunts in amusement, tapping Zeke with his drink that was handed to him by the bartender just moments ago. The Beast shifter groans as he snatches the glass off of him, rolling his eyes as he took a sip. Porco can’t help but release a breathy laugh. 

In times of great despair like this one, where the country is on the verge of collapse. Rare is it seen to drink on a cold night of ash and smoke and even rarer is it found where it’s just a bunch of brothers-not honorable warriors, spend their night like no other. Sometimes Porco reminisces the days back before he was given the Jaws. The days he spends risking his life crawling through tunnels, running past bombs, and passing through fire. He looks back and wonders what a run he’s given to finally hold the position of one of the nine titans. 

He turns to Colt who’s cheeks are flushed as he chugs away at the beer, Zeke laughing as he pats Reiner’s back, the man in question having a prominent scowl on his face. Breaks of theirs are short and fleeting, soon they’ll be sent back to the battlefield once again. To fight for a country that definitely would not do the same for them. Ah...Porco sometimes wishes he wasn’t born Eldian at all, would he have lived a beautiful life as a Marleyan living in the safe confines of their manors instead of being cannon fodder in the land of war? A body disposable when needed be?

Porco finishes his drink and asks for more and more until six beer mugs are surrounding him and he’s standing on the edge of being completely wasted. The other three beside him who seem to have already jumped that edge laughs and sing as they tumble and plop on their asses. When people began staring Porco denies any relation, leaving the three soldiers to continue with their shenanigans.

“Guys...” Colt calls as he steadies himself on the rotating chair, brandy at hand. He sways like a reed being brushed by the wind. Reiner still having the mental capacity, pulls him down to stop any accidents that may happen. Colt makes a belching sound as he sits back down and now all eyes are on him. 

Porco can’t help but comment on how weakling he is. As if the man himself isn’t on the verge of drunkenness himself but Colt pays no heeds as he points to all three of them. “The beautiful Miss Pieck. Youu guys know her? She’zzz comin outta her titan next week and” Colt hiccups, eyes barely opening as he continued “...I’m finally going to see her pretty face!!!” He concludes finishing the last words in a slur of what seems to be adornment.

“You guys...arrreher friends are youu? Got any plans??” He jabs Zeke’s chest in particular and the War chief even seemed greatly offended at this accusation, turning to both Porco and Reiner. “We have plans. Don’t we boys?” There were no plans and no one knew what the other had in store for their female shifter but they all nodded dumbly at the question. Colt giggles at this before passing out on the spot.

A lady that was sitting by the group's left, departs abruptly from her seat. Porco who was near her manages to hear the familiar noise that came in a package with grief, he’s heard this cry plenty of times yet he turns his head in confusion, barely seeing the woman’s figure out. 

_It was time for them to go anyway,_ wrapping a hand around Colt's shoulder he ushers the rest of the male warrior’s out of the bar, with the help of Reiner even if he hates to admit it. As they make their exit Porco spots a crisp white letter in-front of the counter where the woman once sat.

Porco didn’t mean to look, maybe he was too drunk to remember anything of it but the last sentence of that letter strikes him.

_I don’t know if we can be happy like this but if you stay with me and always be with me I think it might be possible._

What a load of bullshit...

They end up embarrassing themselves on their way back home. Days later and Pieck’s return is still bothering him more than normal and he’s frustrated with himself as he remembers his many missed chances and that stupid last sentence. Tsk. What an interesting way to end a letter, no wonder the woman was crying. He ends up buying her a beautiful bouquet on the day he decides to meet her, composed of mostly unique wildflowers that were said to be found in the peaks of lush mountains. A strong resolve flowing through him.

This time he’ll do it right. He’ll be clear and honest with himself and open up to her because she deserves it. He knows they only have a few years left to live at most but having these 13 years labeled on his back made him realize something he failed to do when he was still a candidate.3 days pass after her return and Porco enters her domain of the military barracks and spots her walking across the grounds with that awkward crutch below her arm. 

She’s all smiles and rainbows as she waves back at her comrades when she spots him in the looming corner of a building with his hands tucked in the pockets of his military jacket. Pieck makes her way towards him and Porco reminisces on her beauty and how he dared miss her face. 

“I can see your undying affections for me even from a mile away Pocko.” She jokes, giggling when she sees the funny frown Porco made. 

  
“Better be careful now...”

  
Porco rolls his eyes at this “, haha, real hilarious Pieck, is every stare of mine always a burning gaze to your deep desires?” He jests, stooping down to her height. Leveling with her his playful gaze, it would be nice if it can catch her off guard though.

Pieck smirks adjusting the weight of her crutches on her sides as she bumps him on the shoulder. “Come now Pock it must be a trick of the light I saw then if you so wish to adamantly admit it.” Porco smiles at this, finding every moment with her endearing.

“definitely believe so.”

And just like that, the two fall back into a wonderful bliss, chatting as if several months didn’t just pass by without them seeing each other. They talk about their mornings, Porco tells her about his ‘bonding’ last night with the boys and Pieck highlights her moments on the battlefield. Porco dots for her like the best friend he is, clenching the bouquet behind him in reflex.

“You smell wonderful today Pock. Going out somewhere?”

He flinches, Pieck quiets down. He knew she was waiting for his reply and he grasps on to the little things that led him up to this moment and now he suddenly brings up that cringe-filled sentence and maybe he finally understood its meaning.

_I don’t know if we can be happy like this but if you stay with me I think it might be possible._

“Well...you see” Porco has the nerve to look sheepish as he pulls out the bouquet, handing it to her. “I bought these for you. I’m not sure you would like them though but I wanted to surprise you with something after being in the cart for so long. Thought flowers would do the trick”. Pieck blushes and Porco notes that she normally wouldn’t do things and it makes the drums of his heartbeat louder.

A hot minute passes with Porco’s hand still outstretched to hers and Pieck just staring at the colorful weeds. “You gonna take them or not?” Porco chuckles after a few more seconds go by. Pieck finally snaps out of it and smiles. “Of course I’m taking them they are exceptionally beautiful and are far too delicate for your calloused hands”.

“Hey!”

“Though I must say...this an improvement from all those years ago. Remember those days when we were still candidates? The blue flower I was enthralled with, the same flower that you plucked and placed on my bedside table?” She examines, tilting the bouquet in different angles for her to indulge upon before fluttering her eyes on him. “Y-you knew it was me?!” Porco stutters, cheeks flushing a bright pink because all this time she knew and was just patiently waiting for him and his overdue explanation. The petite raven before him nods enthusiastically, hair slightly bouncing at the action. “Mmh! You were obvious as day Pock how could I not notice.” 

The statement makes Porco malfunction and Pieck chuckles watching him keep his cool by repeatedly sweeping back the blonde tresses of his hair. “Would you like to stay for a while? Continue to prolong our conversation at my office with a cup of tea or coffee?”

Porco stills, the young Jaws quickly fixing his posture, regaining what’s left of his bad-boy persona before turning back to meet her gaze. Pieck tries not to tease because it’s so difficult seeing him put on that smoldering look on his face. “Sure but even if you didn’t ask I would have still stayed. You have so much to catch up on“ Porco shrugs letting her lead the way. The walk is painfully slow, probably because Pieck is carrying two crutches on two sides of her arms and a bouquet to add. 

It allows Porco to smack himself; for being an idiot once again. He rushes to her side, linking her arm into his, easing most of the burden. Pieck grins as she leads them both back to her office.

“Any updates on that seamstress? How’s she and her “precarious” situation?”

Porco sighs “A disappointing conclusion...though there are still more stories I want to talk to you about!” He beams but quickly looks away.

“...if you want to hear them of course”

  
Pieck stares at him for a long moment. “Porco...you don’t need to ask, fire away!” The statement makes Porco grin even wider, quickly overflowing his pieces of information from the stories and numerous rumors he’s heard over the past few months.

“Alright..here’s a funny one and it involves Reiner-“

They spend the entire day bonding over warm conversations and heartfelt memories, falling into a comfortable company with one another as they watch the sunset from her window.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, yo, yo...I love them I really do. Their relationship whether in the manga, anime, Netflix adaptation (lmao jk). It's SO CUTE AHHHHHH <333\. This one-shot has been in my drafts since FOREVER. I'm finally glad I got to finish this and now I'm sharing it with all of you! 
> 
> Share with me your thoughts down in the comments below! Don't forget to tap that kudos button if you enjoyed it, and till next time!


End file.
